<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by gemstone_6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191771">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6'>gemstone_6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MarchusAnnus [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Different Perspective, Kidnapping, MarchusAnnus, Oof rip bim again, Vanity Mirror AU, poor boy can’t catch a break in my fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bim gets kidnapped and things take a confusing turn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MarchusAnnus [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 17!!!<br/>This is my chapter fic uwu this is the first chapter, the second will be out tomorrow and it’s a doozy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bim woke up, the first thing he felt was that his head was in pain, he felt dizzy. He couldn’t see anything, he had a blindfold on and his glasses were missing. He tried to move his hand but couldn’t, they were tied down on the arms of the wooden chair he was in. He tried to move his legs but couldn’t move them as well.<br/>
He struggled as hard as he could, but he felt so weak and his headache was getting more and more painful. He stopped moving when he heard a door open somewhere behind him and heard footsteps getting closer to him. </p><p>“I see you’re awake” the person's voice was hoarse and glitching but it wasn’t the voice Bim expected, he more or less expected a kidnappers voice to be this old and intimidating, but the person’s voice sounded… off and completely disinterested.</p><p>“I’m surprised honestly, it was easier to capture you than I thought it would, I don’t believe the… others have noticed yet” Their voice circled around him</p><p>“They will eventually, I mean I’ve been gone for what? A couple hours now? If they haven’t realized it yet they’ll find out any time now” Bim gave them a cocky grin in the direction he thought they were in</p><p>There was a moment of silence between the two before the other person spoke<br/>
“You’ve been gone for two days now” they replied </p><p>Bim’s smile faded and a pit formed in his stomach “what? TWO DAYS?!” He exclaimed </p><p>“Quiet down, Bim” They said sternly “and yes, it’s been two days now”</p><p>“Ok no you’re lying! If I was really gone for two fucking days, they would’ve found me by now, an entire TV host can’t just up and vanish one day without an entire search party looking for them” He said in disbelief </p><p>“Well, that’s what he told me, and I know he doesn’t lie so…” they trailed off</p><p>“So you just expect me to believe you and that other guy? What do you want with me anyways? Ransom? Some type of fame? What is it?!” Bim was shouting again, despite the fact it made his head throb even more</p><p>“I said be quiet, Bim” they said “don’t make it worse for yourself” </p><p>“Well I’d say this is already rock bottom, isn’t it? So I’ll be as loud as I damn Well please!” He shouted again</p><p>“Bim, we don’t want to hurt you anymore than we already have, we have no interest in you, so just be quiet so we won’t have to dislocate your jaw just to make you shut up” They said bitterly </p><p>“Well then why did you kidnap me? If I’m not interesting enough for you then why me?” He quieted his voice, but was still somewhat loud</p><p>“... we’re trying to lure Damien here, it hasn’t gone according to plan from what it seems, though” They replied calmly </p><p>“Dami- oh, well good luck with that, Damien isn’t there right now”</p><p>“Oh… Celine’s back? I didn’t realize she could do that so soon… no wonder they haven’t found you yet, Celine is probably glad to have you out of her hair” they replied </p><p>“Wait how do you know Celine? What the hell is going on here?” He snapped, trying to ignore the last comment </p><p>“There’s a lot you don’t know about Dark, but this is an entirely different situation…”</p><p>Bim could hear their footsteps heading back towards the door “I need to tell him something, I’ll be back”</p><p>They closed the door and Bim was left alone again, trying to grasp anything he just heard. Does Celine hate him that much to potentially let him die? What about the others? The sinking feeling in his stomach only got worse as he was left alone with his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bim gets even more confused with everything he can hear</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 18!!<br/>This was going to only have two chapters but I realize I should have a better conclusion for this story so I’ll be adding another one tomorrow and maybe a 4th one, depends on what I do, but I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bim was in the room alone for what felt like hours, the room was so deafeningly quiet and he wanted to have at least someone else to talk to, even if it was his own kidnaper. He’d occasionally shout out to see if anyone would come in through the door or even just respond to him but no, his voice would just echo and fade out and he’d be left in silence once again. </p><p>Bim never thought a kidnapping situation could be this boring. As time went on, he expected at least one of the other egos, hell maybe even Celine, to find him but no, no one showed up. He brushed it off, maybe the kidnappers were just really good at hiding where he was, the others would find him eventually. </p><p>Right?</p><p>It felt like a couple more hours went by when the door behind him finally opened again, and the person walked towards him.</p><p>“Are you still awake?” They asked, it was the same person as before </p><p>“Unfortunately I am, admittedly bondage isn’t really my thing, so I can’t exactly get comfortable” he grinned, trying to not sound as uncomfortable as he felt</p><p>He couldn’t see their face, but he knew that comment made them roll their eyes</p><p>“So what took you so long? I thought you were only going to speak to someone for a few minutes” he added</p><p>“I never said it’d take a few minutes, I just said I would be back, never said when” they answered “besides… he had some other business I had to help him with” </p><p>“What’d you have to help him with?” He asked</p><p>“That’s none of your business” They snapped “but that’s besides the point…” </p><p>They set down what sounded like a bag and opened it, getting something out of it. They walked up to him and took off his blindfold. Bim blinked, adjusting his eyes to the single light that was shining down on him, he still couldn’t see very well since his glasses were nowhere to be seen but he could make out somethings. <br/>The room was mostly dark except for the one light above him, he turned his head around as much as he could but still couldn’t see where the door was. When he looked back at the other person, he froze. They were holding a metal bat in their hands, he must’ve had such a horrified look on his face because they started speaking</p><p>“There’s a reason for this, I’m sure you know what that reason is” they put down the blindfold into the bag </p><p>“You’re sick, why the hell are you doing this to me?!” He yelled, he struggled, trying to get free from the bonds but to no avail, his wrists started hurting instead.</p><p>“I’m sorry” they said in a flat tone and raised the bat above their head.</p><p>They hit him on the side of his head and it was the most painful thing Bim had ever felt in his life. He thought he was going to pass out, his vision kept going dark. The next swing was to his head again, then his left arm, and then his leg, he couldn’t even process it half the time, the blows to his head disoriented him. </p><p>Just as they were about to hit him again, there was a crashing sound coming from behind him. They backed away from him, and the next thing he knew the door slammed open and a familiar intense ringing rang through the room. Celine teleported in front of him and the other person tensed up, ready to hit her with the bat.</p><p>Celine stopped abruptly when she saw them<br/>“Dylan?” She asked in a quiet tone, her voice still heavily distorted </p><p>The other person, Dylan apparently, didn’t respond, they just hit her with the bat trying to reach the door.</p><p>Bim couldn’t keep up with all the fighting, he was near unconscious and kept blacking out but at one point Dylan disappeared and Celine looked around, confused. She looked towards him and ran up to him.</p><p>“Bim? Jesus Christ what the hell did they do to you?” Bim was surprised, Celine actually sounded concerned about him. She untied his hands and legs and helped him get up</p><p>Bim tried to respond but he only had a question on his mind “mm… you two know each other?...” he tried to walk but almost fell, She had to catch him to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt again.</p><p>“...You could say that” she hesitantly responded “we have to leave now, can you walk?”</p><p>He shook his head and Celine sighed. She picked him up and carried him out of the room, much to his surprise and relief. He passed out soon after that and when he woke up again, he was back in the manor, on a hospital bed, finally safe again but questioning everything he heard and saw there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>